She's Mafia - Book 2
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: Poison, knives, hatred, revenge, betrayal, violence, and lots and lots of blood. Perhaps games weren't as fun as Kohana thought they were. "You found a fake lover, still obsessed with small animals, that awful catchphase is still around, and you're most definitely, still an arrogant bastard. A very good looking arrogant bastard, might I add." HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

**_September…_**

**_October…_**

**_November…_**

**_December…_**

**_January…_**

**_February…_**

**_March…_**

The first few months passed by slowly, each moment she'd spent in the presence of the sadistic group of mafia members she became used to their ridiculous way of sorting out things. She had quickly learned that everything was done by who was most powerful.

Someone wanted to choose the movie on a certain night? They'd fight it out to see who choose.

Someone wanted to hold Kohana's training session? They'd fight it out.

Of course, Kohana herself never won any of these fights. If it came to a verbal argument, then Kohana would win. Fighting? She knew it was obvious she was light years away from ever coming to beat Squalo or Xanxus in a physical fight.

Another thing she learned was to never trust their judgement on dressing.

"I look ridiculous."

"Don't you always?"

"I'm going to rip your ugly coloured hair out from your head, Fran."

"At least I have a hair colour, Kohana-san."

"I'm going to murder you."

…

"Have you got everything ready?"

Tsuna looked up, his eyes widening when a large hammer came flying towards his face. He let out a squeak and ducked just in time, the end of the hammer skinning his brown hair. "Reborn!" He yelped out, looking at Reborn who swung from wires hanging from the ceiling that was meant for the lighting, a large hammer hanging in his hands.

Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, mafia bosses don't squeak like little girls."

Tsuna's face went red. "I'm not a mafia boss."

"_Yet_." A voice added from behind them. Tsuna swung around and found Gokudera grinning at him as he carried a box.

That's right. The whole gathering that was meant to go on before everything went down with the Accardo and Astengo family's was Kuudaime stepping down from his position to hand it to Tsuna. Kohana and the Varia were on their way here right now, and it was an understatement to say that Tsuna and his Guardians were excited to finally see Kohana after 7 months.

It wasn't confirmed whether or not she was safe in Japan, but the Accardo or Astengo family hadn't made any sort of suspicious moves ever since the human trafficking incident. Plus, in a room full of mafia people Kohana was obviously safe.

Today Tsuna would be named as the tenth boss.

He would lead the Vongola.

Tsuna felt his chest tightening and he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes flickering to his childhood friends who all stood off to the side passing objects back and forth to set everything up. Kyoko's now long orange hair caught his attention as she and Haru bounced around setting up the table.

Was Kyoko truly happy for him? What about Haru?

"Get your ass up and work!" Gokudera's yelling snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts and he found his right hand man yelling a Hibari Kyoya, who sat off at the back after he claimed "everyone was crowding".

Tsuna sighed, wondering why Gokudera made it his goal to annoy the Cloud Guardian at every chance he got.

Hibari didn't even look at Gokudera and instead, actually turned his head in the opposite direction. "Move away, herbivore. Or I'll smash your head into the ground."

Gokudera hesitated before backing off knowing Hibari would actually do it.

An hour later mostly everything was set up, the tables were spread out at the right distance; all covered in white table clothes and with the right cutlery and such set out. On the stage a long table was set up for the Kuudaime, Tsuna and their Guardians plus a date for each one sat.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna jumped and looked up, his eyes widening when they landed on his father. "Oto-san!" He exclaimed loudly. It had been at least a year and half since he last saw the man. Iemitsu smiled softly.

"Kuudaime is here; gather your Guardians to greet him."

"Uh…" Tsuna trailed off nervously. "I don't think Hibari-san and Mukuro will-."

"I understand." His father nodded. "Then gather your others and have Chrome-chan go in place of Mukuro."

Tsuna nodded.

Iemitsu stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his son. "By the way, Tsuna." He started causing Tsuna to look up, Iemitsu flashed him a goofy grin. "I saw the Varia's car pull up half an hour ago."

"EH?!" Tsuna yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Kohana is back?!"

…

Hibari narrowed his eyes, walking out into the yard as he glanced around at the trees which used to be full of cherry blossoms not so long ago. Now only the purple trees with the flowers remained. He had walked away from the commotion in the large room once everyone started yelling in excitement.

His disliked it when that idiot Gokudera yelled; his voice became high pitched sometimes and that made Hibari want to rip out the boys vocal cords.

He walked towards the small bridge that he knew would be down the path having been here a couple of times. Only as he rounded the bushes of flowers, his steps slowed when he found a figure standing in the middle of the trees, the branches going low from the weight of the flowers.

Hibari walked forward as he pushed branches with purple flowers on them out his way, his eyes narrowing more when it became clear that the figure was that of a woman.

Then he caught sight of white hair through the moving branches and he came to a halt. The wind blow causing the branch blocking his line of vision from seeing her to move away and he caught a clear sight of the one standing in the middle of the trees.

Kohana.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohana lowered her hand, not bothering to catch the purple petals any longer. She smiled and sucked in a small breath loving that she was finally back in Japan. She caught sight of black from the corner of her eye, and out of reflex she swung out her arm.

A pale hand grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping it before it hit its target. Reacting once more Kohana swung out with her free head, aiming for the temple only to have that hand caught also.

She yelped when she was jerked forward when the person pulled her closer by her hands and she looked up, her eyes widening in surprise when she found who was standing in front of her.

"Hibari." She breathed out.

Hibari remained silent and instead, observed her looks. Her white hair was no longer boy short and now went to her shoulders; her bangs had also grown and were cut to stop below her eye brow as it parted to the right.

Her eyes remained the same red colour; however there was something different in them. Without thinking, his eyes flickered towards her lips and he felt her stiffen. His lips moved upwards in a smirk and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Kohana." He copied the way she had said her name, mocking the breathless way she said it.

Kohana's eyes narrowed when she realized he was making fun of her and pulled backwards, her wrists still locked in Hibari's grip. "Let go."

Hibari still held on.

Kohana's jerked backwards once more and succeeded in pulling one of her hands free. "I said _let go_!" She snapped and pulled once more.

"Hey." Hibari said blankly and pulled her forward making Kohana gasp when his hand grabbed the back of her head, making her still as her hand shot to grip the one on her neck out of reflex of protecting herself.

She realized how close they were standing now, his head tilted downwards to meet her eyes as he held her close by his grip on her one wrist and the other on the back of her neck. Her head tilted upwards as she unintentionally breathed heavily.

Was he going to…?

"Sorry for ruining your moment, but were getting ready to get started."

Kohana jumped, startled when she heard Reborn's voice. Hibari still remained holding onto her as she turned to stare at Reborn in surprise, then she grinned widely despite the situation. "Reborn!" She exclaimed happily.

Reborn smirked, "Kohana."

Finally, Hibari let go of Kohana and she glanced at him briefly before bouncing towards Reborn. "How are the others?" She asked.

"Ask them yourself."

…

Tsuna blinked. "She… gets along with them."

Tsuna's Guardian's minus Hibari and Mukuro all blinked in shock as they nodded, everyone's eyes trailed on a certain white haired girl as she sat with the Varia at a table in the front.

Kohana was leaning over the table, her hand tangled in Squalo's long hair screaming at him for something he said. Meanwhile, Bel laughed his ass of and Xanxus smirked. To others it didn't look like they got along, but once you actually knew the Varia and their ways it was obvious that Kohana oddly fit in with the violent group.

That was something no one in the Vongola had expected.

Of course they all knew something was different about Kohana when they all had their small meet up earlier. It was unexplainable, but when Tsuna did try to explain it the only thing he could think of was that Kohana had a vibe where she wouldn't let anyone look down on her.

…and if they did underestimate her in any way, she was sure to do something about it.

Finally, everyone relaxed when Kohana untangled her hand from Squalo's hair only to turn towards Fran who sat beside her and back hand his face. Nonchalantly, Fran looked down at the liquid that used to be in his cup that was now all over his shirt.

Tsuna and the others stared in surprise as Fran said something.

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT IS IT?!" Kohana screamed, reaching for to wrap her hands around Frans neck only to be stopped by Levi who sat on her other side. The large room that was now full with other mafia family's all glanced over curiously.

"Juudaime, she's really… strange." Gokudera trailed off hesitantly.

Mukuro's eye brow rose. "More like barbaric."

Reborn smirked. "Of course she's changed, she spent seven months living with the Varia what did you expect?" Tsuna looked up and Reborn met his eyes. "Dame-Tsuna, you should go and call Kohana to come and sit up here at the main table."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked confused.

"If you've already forgotten, Kohana is Hibari's date." Tsuna's face coloured but Reborn continued. "Or should I say fiancée?"

No to long after, Kohana reluctantly slid into the seat beside Hibari as the ceremony started. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs, only to blink a few times when her foot accidentally bumped against Hibari's.

Quietly, she glanced at Hibari only to bite the inside of her cheek when she found him staring ahead but there was a small tilt in his lips that indicated he caught what Kohana accidentally did.

She turned back around to listen to the Kuudaime's speech, her eyes flickering towards the table on the floor where the Varia sat and then to around the room full with dangerous people. Her stomach churned every time someone moved.

Then suddenly, Hibari's knee bumped against hers and she glared at Hibari who still hadn't glanced at her. She huffed and turned away. Then two seconds later, he repeated the action.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

There was suddenly a loud bang and a bright light that made Kohana's ears ring. She yelped when she was tackled to the ground and by the cold hands that rested on her arms she knew it was Hibari.

"…ana…"

"Kohana!"

Kohana blinked and her head lolled to the side and the back up to stare at Hibari. "Hmm?" Her vision blurred and then cleared, that same action happening a few times before she finally understood what happened.

An ambush.

She gasped and pushed herself from the floor, only she was pushed back down by Hibari. She glanced up at him and found his finger to lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Then she finally noticed that the room that was extremely loud a few seconds before was now dead quiet.

Then she heard a familiar voice that made her stomach churn once more. A voice she only ever heard from videos.

"I want everyone sitting at the main table up here now, if you don't I'll shoot Sasagawa Kyoko without hesitation."

Kuroh Naruki.

Kohana's stomach dropped and her heart thumped against her chest as she attempted to push herself from the floor underneath Hibari. She was supposed to be ready. She pushed herself upwards once more, her hands going on Hibari's chest. "Move."

Instead, Hibari just stared at her.

She grit her teeth together and met the Cloud Guardian's gaze without hesitation. "I said _move_."

That was it. Hibari's lips twitched upwards. That was something that had changed about her, she was no longer afraid to tell people what to do. To order them around. She had become accustomed to dealing with people like the Varia that her way of speaking and demanding things came natural to her.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

Kohana's eyes narrowed. "Because this is what I've waited for the whole week." She replied just as calmly. "Now move out of my way."

Hibari noticed that Tsuna and the others were slowly listening to Naruki's words and they were all walking around the table. He glanced down at Kohana only to let his eyes widen slightly when she threw a punch at him.

He tilted his head backwards just in time and after a small moment of shock, his lips twitched upwards once more into a smirk. That was interesting.

Kohana had taken advantage of Hibari's shock and pushed herself from under Hibari and she was now kneeling on the ground, her hand reaching under her shorts and pulled out a rod. She glanced at Hibari, "you have to go too. Otherwise Naruki won't hesitate to kill Kyoko, and you'll be ruining my plans."

Normally, Hibari could care less about these kinds of things. But he was a little too interested in her "plans" to disobey and ruin them. He wanted to know what she was capable of now, so he stood calmly and walked around the table.

It became clear to Tsuna and his Guardians that the Varia was calmer than they should have been with the situation.

Tsuna's chest tightened. They knew. His eyes traveled back towards the main table where he caught sight of Kohana kneeling with her staff already in her hands. She knew too. Kohana had lasted the whole day around Tsuna and the others without giving away anything.

He turned his attention back towards Kyoko who stood in Naruki's arms, a gun pressed to her head. She met his eyes and opened her mouth as if to say something, only to yelp when Naruki jerked her forward roughly, his hazel eyes travelling over everyone.

He raised an eye brow when his eyes landed on Hibari. "Where's that other woman?"

"Other woman?" Reborn asked calmly.

Naruki scoffed. "Avara Kohana."

"She's not here." Reborn replied.

"I warned you." Naruki's eyes narrowed and he pressed the gun against Kyoko's head. "Say goodbye."

Naruki's eyes widened when purple flames burst from nowhere behind him, and when he and the others turned towards the source they were shocked to find Kohana standing behind Naruki, her staff pointed towards him.

Kohana smirked. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna stumbled backwards, a blast of purple flames flew in front of his face only the purple faded to indigo and the Kohana that stood behind Naruki faded away into dust. Tsuna's eyes traveled back towards the main table, ignoring the running people as he attempted to make out the figure still hunched behind the table.

Kohana.

Then Tsuna saw Fran standing on the table where the Varia members used to sit, indigo flames covering his hell ring. Illusions. Fran was using illusions to confuse others.

Tsuna took another step back when he heard Squalo's familiar yell. "VOI!" Then his sword slammed down on the spot where Naruki stood, his arms empty since Kyoko was no longer in his hold. Only Naruki jumped to the side, clenching his teeth in anger.

Tsuna and his Guardians caught sight of the other Varia members scattered around the room, taking out Naruki's men one by one, almost like a routine. Then when Naruki bolted past Squalo and the others, Tsuna took a step forward only to be stopped when Squalo placed his arm in front of him, stopping him.

"What are you doin-?!"

Squalo smirked, still not bothering to glance at Tsuna. "She's got it." Was all he said.

Finally, it took Tsuna and the others to realize that Naruki was running in the direction of the main table, where Kohana still squatted behind it.

They had known Naruki was going to attack, and they knew where they were going to go if their plan failed. Tsuna's heart thumped against his chest widely, anger and pride causing it. The Varia was truly amazing.

Then when Naruki was about two feet away from the stage where the main table sat Kohana jumped up, stepping on the table first to boost herself into the air with her now silver staff held above her head.

Then she moved her hand moved and her staff broke into two pieces, only unlike before where the chain that connected the two was about a foot long it now stretched out around two feet. When she hit the ground, she flew past Naruki and the chain wrapped around his neck.

She pulled back roughly and Naruki jerked backwards and his back met Kohana's back, only that position didn't last long because Kohana bent forward and pulled on the ends of her staff and because the chain was still wrapped around Naruki's neck he flipped backwards, flying over Kohana.

Kohana grinned down at Naruki who lay on the floor, still shocked.

She tilted her head, creating the illusion of an innocent teen. "Now, for real this time…" she trailed off, her cute smile shrinking into a smug smirk as the look in her eyes changed. She jerked her hand and her staff clicked back together, now one long pole before raising it. "Goodbye." Then she slammed the end into Naruki's head.

The world around Tsuna seemed to slow, the yells and the sound of glass breaking fading out as he focused on Kohana intently as she stared down at the unconscious Naruki curiously.

Then she slowly crouched down carefully observing the enemies' face. Then her eyes widened and her head jerked upwards. "It's a fake!" She cried out.

"Shit." Squalo ran forward once "Naruki" who lay in front of Kohana started fading away, revealing the face of Naruki's men. The silver haired Varia member ran off in a random direction and Tsuna felt his confusion get to its highest point.

"What's going on?!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down." Reborn said from beside him. "Before you think of getting involved, get Kyoko and the others who can't protect themselves to safety, the Varia and Kohana got it."

Tsuna then realized that Reborn also knew of the ambush but his words finally registered and Tsuna spun around, his eyes seeking out Kyoko and Haru.

He wouldn't let his friends get hurt.

.

.

.

Kohana burst from the large ball room, her eyes searching the dark hall for Naruki. "Crap, crap, crap!" She yelled, frustrated. She had let them get away! Her short hair brushed against her neck as she leaned forward, clenching her teeth.

She wanted to protect her friends, keep them safe from Naruki's plans. Yet after all the training she did she still wasn't good enough.

"Kohana."

Kohana looked up and she wasn't surprised the see Hibari walking towards her calmly, his steely eyes unmoving and cold. She let out a breath, lowering her arms as she turned her head away from him. "What?" She asked.

"You're still pretty dumb."

Her head snapped back to Hibari, face red with anger. Only Hibari just stared at her blankly before reaching forward to grab at nothing, then with a spark of his flame, Naruki started to appear a his camouflage illusion broke.

Kohana blinked before looking at Hibari. "Illusions are my weakest link!" She snapped defensively, a little embarrassed however she returned her eyes to Naruki who was looking around nervously. "But I'm not _that_ stupid." She finished.

Then with a slap to the face from the white haired girl, the illusion of Naruki disappeared and the face of one of his men appeared.

"Would you look at that?" Kohana turned to Hibari, who still had a hold of the enemy. "I slapped the illusion right off him."

She really hated illusions.

.

.

.

Staring at all the different Mafia Families evacuate, Kohana sighed softly as she continued to tell them that the fire doors were to the left and down the halls. She cast a glance at the other Varia members, annoyed that they were sitting on their asses without helping.

"Hey, grandpa." She called out and Squalo turned his head sharply, sending a glare towards her. "Help me out here."

"Who would help you, woman?" Squalo turned around. "Let the weaklings find their own damn way out."

Kohana blinked before shrugging and following his order as she walked towards them, sitting down beside Fran as they all lazily hung around. Her eyes flickered around the empty ball room, seeing tables flipped over and plates and cups either smashed or somewhere on the ground.

"Where are Tsu-kun and the others?" She asked after a moment of silence, wondering where the Vongola members had disappeared off to.

"Kyoko and Haru were here, dumbass." Bel commented, tilting his head slightly. "Of course they had to get the weak women out of here."

"Oh." Kohana blinked. "Right."

_Maybe I am still dumb?_ She wondered to herself as she remembered Hibari's words to her.

There was a crashing noise and the Varia and Kohana spun around, their eyes landing on Gokudera who seemed out of breath as he pointed somewhere behind him, looking a little panicked. "J-Juudaime called a meeting!"

"For what?" Squalo snarled.

Gokudera's flustered look returned. "His Sky Ring was stolen!"

.

.

.

"How fuck do you get your Ring stolen!" Squalo sounded angry as he glared harshly at Tsuna. "You're the Vongola boss and yet you're this weak—"

"Not yet." Tsuna snapped, his anger getting the best of him. His fist clenched and he averted his eyes. "I'm not the Vongola boss yet."

"Well you were pretty damn close to becoming the boss." Xanxus spoke up for the first time, his chin resting in his palm as he calmly sat in his chair. "And if you're this weak then don't expect me to take orders from you once you really are in charge."

Reborn sighed, closing his eyes. "They're right, Dame-Tsuna. Although you were distracted with trying to get Kyoko and Haru to safety that still gives you no excuse to let your guard down."

Kohana gulped. "This is bad." Everyone turned to her and she looked down, looking nervous. "This is really _really_ bad."

Tsuna looked up, his eyes landing on Kohana before flickering towards the rest of the Varia. They knew something they didn't again. Seeing Reborn calmly sitting, Tsuna knew that he and his Guardians were the only ones left out of the loop once more.

"What's going on?" Tsuna demanded, finally fed up with being kept in the dark. "And tell me _everything_."

Reborn and Kohana shared a look before the white haired girl sighed, leaning forward causing everyone to turn their eyes to her. She swallowed, looking a little unsure of herself before letting out a soothing breath.

"Four days ago I hacked into a Mafia Families documents and found a few files that were stolen from Spanner and Giannini's research." She said seriously. "These stolen files are extremely important. They contain the information to create a machine—"

"What kind of machine?" Gokudera cut up.

Kohana sent him a sharp look, officially catching him off guard and causing him to shut up. "I was getting there." She hissed looking uncaring that she had spoken so rude to her friend. "It's a machine that prevents a Rings ability to convert Wave Energy into Dying Will Flames. Basically making the Ring useless."

"… and now Kuroh Naruki has Tsuna's Ring." Mukuro said.

Tsuna blinked, confused. "But wait, which Vongola Family had these files that were stolen?" He asked.

Kohana glared. "The Astengo Family."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I just had to create the storyline and I wasn't really sure where to go with the story but eventually I figured it out. Anyway, if you don't know what Wave Energy or whatever the crap is look it up on and have a review, LOL.  
Oh yeah, sorry for the short chapter I currently have halted tongue((****JK. Who knows what movie this is from?****) Aka writers block and I can't seem to come up with something interesting to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a Saturday when the invitation came. Kohana was lazing around in her new apartment like she had been doing for days after getting settled in, and she had just finished making a snack when her phone rang.

Picking up the cell phone, Kohana slid her finger across the screen before raising it to her ear. "Tsu-kun." She greeted happily.

"Wrong." Reborn's voice filled her ear and Kohana smiled a little. "Come to the underground base after you're finished baking those cupcakes, bring me one as well."

Crouching down like a ninja, Kohana swung her head side to side, looking around cautiously. "Are you watching me?" She asked curiously, narrowing her eyes. Hearing Reborn's chuckle, Kohana stood with a smirk and started dancing to the music that was playing somewhat loudly from her speakers.

It was quiet for a moment before she heard the sounds of Tsuna and the others laughing in the background and she stopped dancing instantly.

"Are you all watching me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Get here quickly, Kohana."

Kohana blinked when Reborn hung up on her before shaking her head.

.

.

.

She walked in at the same time as Hibari, causing them both to stop and stare at each other momentarily. Then Hibari closed his eyes and walked past her silently, completely ignoring her. Jaw dropping, Kohana stared at his back before storming past him and into the room where she'd knew everyone would be lounging in.

The first thing that she did when she entered was placing the container that held the cupcakes in them on the table before turning towards the others and opened her mouth, only the Cloud Guardian beat her to it.

"Why am I here?"

Reborn smirked. "You guy's received something in the mail."

"That's why you called me here?" Kohana asked, blinking in surprise when Reborn shoved an envelope into her hands. She glanced down at it and stared at who it was addressed to.

_Avara&amp;Hibari-sama._

Ripping open the envelope, Kohana pulled out a fancy looking piece of paper, her eyes roaming over the words written all while being hyper aware of Hibari who still behind her reading over her shoulder.

A minute later Kohana and Hibari looked up. "No." They both said at the same time.

Reborn smirked. "Sorry, not sorry. You can't refuse." He said. "That invitation is something that cannot be turned down due to the current situation."

"Hah?" Kohana pulled a face. "And why not?"

"Because the Astengo boss will be attending with his wife as well." Reborn said causing a look of understanding to cross Kohana's face. "We need you to go find out who this mysterious boss is and get Tsuna's Ring back, otherwise the Vongola will be finished."

Kohana nodded, realizing how serious the situation was before she looked up. "But me and Hibari aren't a couple!" She exclaimed. "So why did we even get an invitation?"

Reborn calmly placed his coffee cup against his lips. "You received an invitation last year as well but I turned it down because I knew you would refuse."

"Yeah but, that doesn't answer my—"

Gokudera let out a loud noise. "You got invitations because he—" He pointed at Hibari. "—was always walking into your house and dragging you out of bed. Plus you guys were always together it was almost _weird_ not to see you beside each other—"

"I got it, I got it!" Kohana held her hands up in a surrender way, her cheeks going red when she realized it was true. Once Hibari came back from Italy the two were pushed together by Reborn once more, that was until Hibari started doing things that were unknown to Kohana and the two just stopped talking once more.

Hibari closed his eyes for a moment before smirking. "That Astengo boss…" All eyes turned to him and his steely eyes flashed dangerously. "… he must be strong."

"Correct." Reborn said. "… and you'll be able to fight him as well as other strong Mafia members at this event."

Kohana glanced at Hibari and saw that glint in his eyes before sighing. Now there was no way backing out of this.

.

.

.

Kohana sat at the table, Reborn and Hibari sitting on the different sides. She swallowed and looked down to twiddle with her fingers silently, trying to ignore Reborn's mischievous smirk.

"So you guys are a couple, remember." Reborn repeated once more. "Meaning you have act like one, which includes things like sleeping in the same room, same bed, kiss—"

Kohana stood. "We know, Reborn!" She exclaimed, not wanting to hear Reborn rub it in her face for the second time. She huffed and flattened out her shirt, sending Reborn once last glance before storming out of the room.

They were leaving tomorrow so she had to pack.

_So soon_. She sighed and stepped out of the Vongola underground base heading towards her car quickly so she could get home quickly. She heard slow steps behind her and she didn't have to turn to know it was Hibari.

Picking up her pace, Kohana practically ran to her car and took notice with distaste that Hibari's car was right beside hers. Opening the door, she slid into the seat as she glanced towards Hibari, instantly meeting his eyes.

It was silent before Kohana averted her eyes. "Bye." She said quickly before slamming her door and driving off. Hands tightening on the wheel, Kohana drove backwards to make her way out of the parking space nervously.

She purposely ignored the eyes burning into the back of her head.

.

.

.

"Wah, you really are unlucky."

Shooting a glare over her shoulder, Kohana stopped to give Gokudera a light shove. "Shut up, you." She huffed before continuing towards the black car in front of them.

"Hey, I'm carrying your luggage." Gokudera said, shifting her bags that were slung over his shoulder. He flashed her a smirk. "Be nice or I'll drop them."

Kohana rolled her eyes, picking up her luggage before pushing it into the trunk of Hibari's car before turning to Gokudera to grab her bags from his hands. "You offered." She said before putting them in the trunk.

Whistling, Gokudera glanced at Hibari who was leaning against his car while he glared at nothing. "Is there ever a time when he doesn't like he's ready to kill someone?" He mumbled lowly.

Kohana glanced at Hibari before turning back to Gokudera. "He's just excited because he gets to go up against all these strong Mafia people." She said and Gokudera turned to her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"See? Only you would be able to know what Hibari is truly feeling." He said before knocking his knuckles against her head lightly. "Another reason why you're perfect for a bastard like him—"

"Shut up." Kohana shoved Gokudera backwards before turning to Hibari. "Let's go." She said, waving over her shoulder to Gokudera before sliding into the passenger seat of the black car. She watched Hibari get in before blinking. "No seat belt?"

"No."

"Alright then." Kohana blinked and watched the scenery pass by blankly before turning back to Hibari. "Hey, did you know that Lana and Jun got together while I was away? Man, I feel like I've been gone for ages."

Hibari remained silently and Kohana frowned, turning her head to stare out the window once more, no longer bothering to start a conversation. How did she survive when she was younger? Spending so much time with him seemed torturous now.

Well, she guessed it would be weird having to sit in silence constantly since she had quickly gotten used to lack of silence with the Varia.

Leaning her head against the window, Kohana closed her eyes in hopes that her awareness of Hibari sitting beside her would fade away and she'd be able to sleep in peace.

Her hopes were useless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She didn't know what to expect, but she guessed a humongous mansion was the best place for a whole bunch of Mafia couples to gather in. Sitting in the car for a few more moments, Kohana and Hibari watched all the Mafia people walking into the mansion.

Kohana sucked in a deep breath, "let's do this." She pushed open her door as the same time as Hibari and stepped out, closing it before walking around the car towards Hibari. She ignored to nervous tremor in her hands when she realized that people had already started to stare at them.

"Eh? Hibari Kyoya?"

"I heard he got an invitation but I never expected he'd accept it…"

"We're doomed."

"He's a monster!"

"He's still sexy as hell."

Hibari's arm slipped around Kohana's waist, pulling her closer to him before walking forward. Kohana tried to ignore the stares and instead focused on putting a façade, her lips curved upwards and she leaned her head against Hibari's chest.

"Wow, I didn't realize you had women swooning over you worldwide." Kohana said, her smile still on her face as she took notice of the suggestive looks women were sending the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari scoffed, deciding not the say anything as they finally made it into the mansion and instantly Kohana looked upwards, smiling at the high ceiling and all the fancy designs. They kept walking, Kohana still distracted by the amazing designs that probably cost a lot of money, before Hibari suddenly tugged on her, pulling her to his chest as he stopped to lean against the wall.

Kohana let out a surprised breath when his head stopped to rest against her stomach, making her shudder lightly before she attempted to ignore it. She looked around, noticing that people had no shame and actually had their women sitting on their lips, or some were actually making out.

"There are a lot of people here." Kohana blinked, surprised as she let her eyes room over the large amount of people who had stopped in the lobby. How come they were still in the entrance, waiting around for something?

"W-Wah! I'm so sorry!"

Kohana turned her head and her eyes landed on a brown haired girl who was about Kohana's age. She was bowing to a group of blondes, her cheeks tinted red as she apologized loudly. Watching as the blonde woman who had water all over her glared harshly are the brown haired girl, Kohana frowned when she started yelling loudly.

"Watch what you're doing you dumb bitch!"

Kohana blinked, surprised that the woman had been so fearless before her eyes narrowed when the woman's friends started yelling as well. Noticing that everyone was just staring, or even laughing, Kohana pushed Hibari's arm off her before storming towards the group.

"Hey, let go of her." Kohana pushed the blonde woman's hand off of the brown haired girl, glaring slightly.

The blonde women's pink eyes met Kohana's. "Who do you think you are?" She yelled at Kohana. "This weak bitch spilled water all over me, so why are you sticking up for her?!"

Kohana stepped in front of the brown haired girl, whose green eyes had gone wide with shock when Kohana glared back harshly at the blonde woman. "Oh it's just water, it'll dry." Kohana said.

The woman gasped. "You—"

"What's going on here?" Kohana glanced to the side and found a black haired men walking towards them with narrowed eyes, he slipped an arm around the blonde woman. "What's wrong, Ana?"

Ana returned her eyes to Kohana, smirking. "That weak bitch spilled her drink all over me and now this one is sticking up for her!" She whined, wrapping her arms around the black haired man.

"Oh." The man turned his attention to Kohana before sending her a fake smile. "If you could just return to who you're here with we could end this. Forgive my wife, she's a little wild today." He laughed but Kohana still glared, pushing the brown haired girl to walk.

Kohana glanced back at them, "yeah, well you should keep her on a leash."

There were snickers and whispers instantly after a moment of shocked silence before the man's eyes hardened. "What'd you say you little whore?" He growled before stepping away from his wife when Kohana ignored him. "I was talking to you—"

He stopped instantly when Hibari appeared behind Kohana, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her to his chest, his other hand tangling itself in her white hair. The Cloud Guardian didn't even have to say anything to the now pale man for him to retreat instantly.

Hibari smirked turning around to walk back to their original place against the wall, stilling holding onto Kohana. She huffed against his chest but didn't pull away since people were still staring at them.

"I could have handled it." She said angrily.

"You forgot what the baby said." Was his calm reply causing Kohana to go wide eyed when she realized what he was talking about when she suddenly remembered Reborn's words and felt nervous all over again.

_"These people have been competing in these games for years, meaning they're all familiar with each other and have probably formed groups. You guys are the outsiders."_

"Ah." She groaned loudly, turning her face so no one could see it. "I've made it worse."

.

.

.

"I'd like to give a warm welcome to everyone who's returned this year and a special welcome to those who are new this year." A ginger haired man grinned widely, opening a piece of paper from where he stood on stop of the stairs with everyone staring up at him. "First is…" And he went on reading the list of newcomers.

Kohana glanced around, noticing that when he called out to a "Sanada Misao and Kuchiya Seii" that the girl, Misao, was the brown haired one from earlier.

"…and lastly I liked to give an extra warm welcome to Vongola's Hibari Kyoya and his lovely Avara Kohana." All eyes turned to them and Kohana blinked, a little unsure of how to react. She also didn't like being referred as a possession to Hibari.

When everyone tuned away from them and the man finished his introduction, officially letting them go. Kohana took this chance to separate herself from Hibari to lean against the wall beside him. "You know, they should have introduced us Avara Kohana and her lovely Hibari Kyoya." She mimicked the man's voice.

"I agree, it has a nice ring to it."

Kohana jumped and spun around, surprised to find four Mafia couples standing behind them. Ah, they were all the newcomers. But why were they all crowding around them? Seeing Kohana's confused look, the woman who had agreed with Kohana smirked, holding out her hand.

"Apparently the newbies tend to be grouped up, so we decided it'd be best to greet you." The woman said, her violet eyes sparkling. "I'm Nakamura Nana." She said.

"Right." Kohana reached forward to shake her hand. "Avara Kohana."

It didn't take long for Kohana to memorize all the newbies names. There was Nana and her boyfriend, Takano. Second were Watanabe Satsuki and her husband Miyuki. The third couple was a girl named Chiyo who was only 16 with her fiancée Kanata. Lastly was the brown haired girl she met earlier, Misao and her boyfriend Seii.

After a moment of silence, Kohana realized that everyone was staring at Hibari and turned to look at him before turning back to the others with a nervous smile. "Sorry he looks so irritated, he doesn't like when people crowd."

They all flew back instantly causing Kohana to laugh loudly before turning to Hibari, putting her hand over his face. "Don't make that face." She chuckled turning back to the group to find them staring at her in shock.

Then Kohana realized that normal people wouldn't have put their hand over the face of the strongest Guardian of the strongest Mafia family and instantly took her hand off, taking notice that he was already glaring at her.

"Excuse me."

Kohana turned towards Seii and her eyes flickered to his green hair before returning to meet his brown eyes. He smiled at her politely as he pointed towards Misao, who was hiding behind him. "I'd like to thank you for earlier, for sticking up for her." He said.

"Oh." Kohana blinked before smiling. "It's fine—" She didn't get to finish because her wrist was grabbed.

"Kohana."

Kohana sighed, glancing over her shoulder. "Hold on, I'm not finished—" She was stopped when she was yanked towards Hibari as he dragged her off. Kohana sent the others an apologetic look but they only stared after them.

A few moments, Satsuki sighed loudly. "He's scary." She breathed out.

"It makes you wonder how someone so sexy and scary ended up with a happy girl like Kohana." Nana said and everyone turned towards her, their eye brows raised. "What? It's true!" She said before turning to boyfriend. "No offense, Takano."

Kanata, Chiyo's fiancée still stared after the Vongola as they walked away. "But Kohana has that aura around her too." He mumbled blankly.

"She could also be scary."

.

.

.

"Which one is it?" Kohana asked lowly, staring at Hibari who still stood. He looked down at her before shrugging, causing Kohana to sigh as she tried to figure out which of the newbies was the Astengo boss.

Throwing herself back on the bed, Kohana huffed loudly and closed her eyes. It was only 5pm but she had woken up so early because Reborn needed to tell them all the information they needed before coming here.

She heard shuffling from Hibari and didn't bother opening her eyes but instead wrapped the blanket around her head and sprawled herself out on the bed she would be sharing with Hibari.

She fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the knock on the door that woke Kohana up from her dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes Kohana sat up and looked around and found that it was already dark out. She had slept through supper. She heard a shuffle and found Hibari sitting at the end of bed, his clothes a little tousled.

Oh, did he fall sleep as well? Another knock caught their attention and the two turned towards the door before looking at each other, wondering who'd get up and answer it. Finally after a while Kohana rolled her eyes.

"Come in!" She called out and it was silent on the other side. Kohana shifted in her place a little, moving towards Hibari cautiously through the dark as they shared a look.

An ambush?

The silence continued and Kohana moved towards Hibari at a quicker pace, crawling silently. Then at arm's length distance to him, the door burst open and there was a bright light. Hibari's hand wrapped around her upper arm and yanked her towards him, shoving her behind him as he held out his tonfa's towards the people at the door who were holding flashlights at them.

Kohana shifted and raised her hand to cover the bright light, blinking in confusion when there was a nervous chuckle from a woman.

"Whoa, whoa. The powers out, we just came to give you a flashlights." The flash light swung around and the person shone the light on themselves, revealing a blonde woman with a smug looking smirk.

"Ana," a man's voice echoed throughout the room as he appeared beside Ana, wrapping his arm around her. He smiled at them before rolling two flashlights towards the two Vongola. "There's no need for violence." The man said.

Kohana moved away from Hibari to pick up the flashlights, turning one on before turning it towards Ana and her husband. "Sorry, you just scared us." Kohana smiled lightly before turning to Hibari. "We just fell asleep."

Hibari noticed that she hadn't made an attempt to tell him to lower his weapons. "Get out."

Ana and her husband froze, both glancing at each other before turning back to Hibari and Kohana, their expressions surprisingly cold. "Ichimana-san wants everyone gathered in the ball room." Ana said before leaving with her husband.

Kohana let out a breath in surprise lowering the flashlight before passing the second one to Hibari. Hibari glanced at her for a second before taking the flashlight and putting it in his pocket. Kohana frowned, "you're not using it?"

"Your hair is bright enough."

Kohana's cheek went red and she pushed herself away from him to walk towards the door and Hibari followed her shortly after.

.

.

.

When the two entered the dark ball room, Kohana could barely make out the outlines of people already standing around the large empty room. Then the sound of Ichimana's rang out through the ball room. "If you could please turn off your flashlights I'd like to start an introduction activity."

There were low murmurs and sounds of slight movement as she made her way deeper in, occasionally bumping into people after there was officially not more light when she clicked off her own flashlight.

A hand brushed against her thigh and thinking it was Hibari, she rolled her eyes and continued to walk. That was until a different hand boldly dragging itself up her leg. She could tell by the roughness and warmth that it was not Hibari.

Jumping backwards in surprise, Kohana's eyes flickered around her unable to see who had touched her like that. She swallowed and spun back around. "Hibari…" She whispered out lowly but there was no answer.

Once against she was touched inappropriately when the someone else's hand from pushed its finger tips underneath her tanktop, touching the exposed skin. Stumbling backwards, Kohana clumsily made her way to a wall and slid down it, letting out a breath nervously.

"Okay, now you new members this year are probably wondering why we are sitting in the dark." Ichimana's voice pierced through the silence once more and Kohana turned her head in the direction where his voice was coming from in hopes that she'd catch a glimpse of him. He continued, "this is an activity that we do every year to let everyone get to know each other and get really comfortable. We purposely cut out the power and the thunderstorm outside only made out lie believable." He let out a little laugh. "So, if everyone could please start getting undressed so you remain in your underwear?"

Kohana blinked in shock, wondering if she'd heard right. She heard shuffling beside her and turned her head only to find that the woman sitting next to her was lifting her shirt over her head. Kohana's eyes widened and she turned away, sitting stiffly as the people around her started undressing.

No way.

There was girlish giggle and a man's grunt and Ichimana let out a loud laugh. "Okay, assuming that you've all undressed I'm going to ask my assistant to turn on the lights now."

Kohana stood as the lights flashed on and her eyes instantly searched for the Cloud Guardian. It didn't take long since he was one of the few people who'd remained in their clothes. He caught her eyes and the two instantly made their way to each other.

"Opps, looks like we have a few people who don't get it." Ichimana, who sat in a chair behind a table spoke up, his eyes rooming over the newbies who hadn't undressed yet. His lips curved upwards when they landed on Kohana and Hibari who was looking at each other with fierce looks. "We have punishments for those who don't follow the rules."

Nana who also remained dressed, spoke up. "Pu-punishment?" She asked in shock. "But you're asking us to undress!"

Ichimana ignored her. "All the people who haven't undressed, I'd like an undressed man to undress the women and an undressed women to undress the men, please." Kohana's face went bright red at the thought of someone undressing her and Ichimana caught her eyes with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd like to do the honors of undressing our precious Vongola lady."

Kohana recoiled in surprise, bumping into Hibari who stood behind her. Ichimana made his way towards her quickly but before he could wrap his hand around her arm Hibari slipped an arm around her and pulled her back against him.

Kohana let out a relieved breath. "Uhm, excuse me. Can't we just…. get undressed ourselves?" Kohana laughed nervously, pushing herself into Hibari once more when Ichimana smirked, his bright blue eyes swirling with mischief.

"Remember, three strikes and you're out. You've already got one strike for not undressing when I asked you." He said and Kohana stiffened.

She met Ichimana's eyes for a moment, they already had one strike. Two more and they'd be out of the games and they'd have failed the biggest mission ever given to them. And if they failed the Vongola would be in deep shit with Tsuna's Sky Ring in the hands of an enemy family.

She sucked in a deep breath, her hand slowly pushing Hibari's off her stomach. She glanced up at him and flashed him a forced smile, "it's fine." She said, hoping he'd understand. Thankfully he wasn't dumb and with a harsh glare stepped back just as Ichimana stepped forward.

Kohana took another deep breath to prepare herself.

.

.

.

This was officially the worst day of her entire life.

Shifting uncomfortably, she made a face when her shorts slowly slid down at her legs. She swallowed loudly, her eyes turning towards Hibari who had Ana undressing him, her perfectly manicured fingers sliding down his chest as she slowly unbuttoned his purple dress shirt.

Kohana let out a breath when the women's hands trailed up Hibari's chest before going over his shoulders slowly to take the dress shirt off fully. For a married women she sure didn't have a probably touching another man so sexually.

Startled when fingertips touched her stomach, Kohana looked down at Ichimana's head full of orange hair when he smirked at her. "Your attention should be on me."

Kohana blinked when she realized that she'd forgotten that someone was undressing her while watching Ana touch Hibari. "Uhm…" Was all she could get out when his hands slide higher, disappearing under shirt.

Whoa.

Not wanting to get another strike Kohana held herself back from grabbing a fistful of his orange hair and slamming her knee into his pretty face. Finally he stopped going higher and decided to lift the shirt up.

Just before the fabric covered her head as she lifted her arms, Kohana met Hibari's eyes for a brief moment. Her hair brushed against her neck and shoulders when the shirt was officially taken off and she was left standing in her underwear.

Bringing her arms up to cross over her chest, Kohana shifted her eyes to ground not wanting to see everyone else in the room looking at her or the others, their eyes rooming her body slowly.

A hand touched her waist and Ichimana smiled at her. "I knew you'd stick out. This is the second time you've surprised me."

Stick out? Kohana glanced down at herself and then to the other woman around her. They were all wearing black lace or some other dark colour that made them seem paler and more desirable. Yes, Kohana did stick out with her white boy shorts and her white bra.

Ichimana's hands brushed her hair off her shoulder. "But it fits you. It just shows us that you Vongola women are different from us." Kohana met his eyes, no longer staring in shock but now glaring in annoyance at his boldness of touching her. He smirked. "You manage to appear desirable in white that screams innocence."

"That's enough." Before Hibari could even tug her towards him, Kohana had already moved to his side, her eyes staring coldly at Ichimana. Hibari glared, "you've done your job, now leave." He finished.

Ichimana's eyes flickered towards Hibari before returning to Kohana once more, his voice rising purposely. "You're innocence is enough to draw attention to you, Kohana." He tilted his head. "You'd expect with someone like Hibari Kyoya that'd you'd be tainted the moment you turned 19 or least be a little touchy feely with each other, and yet you remain pure." He turned to walk away. "It really makes us question your relationship."

Kohana blinked, her glare intensifying when he mentioned her virginity. "Maybe we don't enjoy people watching us doing something that is supposed to be private." She snapped back causing the ginger haired male to glanced over his shoulder with a wicked smirk.

"No, you guys don't even do anything in your room." He said, tilting his head. "You want us to acknowledge that you're truly together like you claim, then prove it. Right now."

Kohana met Ichimana's eyes, now longer embarrassed with others seeing her body. Prove that she and Hibari were together, that's all he wanted. There was only one thing that they could show them, so with anger hotter than a burning fire, Kohana swung towards Hibari, their eyes meeting in a brief understanding.

Then she kissed him.

* * *

**Hello, people. I just want to say that I changed this story to M from T because as some of you mentioned before, Kohana and Hibari have a lot of sexual tension and with the whole acting as a couple thing they're given the perfect chance to let that tension out, so there will be a lot of touchiness in this story that you guys were deprived of in the first book.  
Also, reviews would be lovely. Reviews help me understand if you like where the story is going or how Kohana and Hibari's relationship is going so far. Also when no one reviews I just anxious that no one is interested anymore and I get discouraged to write.  
Thanks;)****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was slow at first, but Kohana refused to appear hesitant. Her hands went to his hair tugging him close to her softly as his lips collided with hers, the kiss becoming rougher when Hibari's hands wrapped around her to rest on her bare back and press her against him.

Kohana let out a small breath when their lips separated as Hibari's cold hand traveled up the curve of her back, stopping when it reached her hair. Her head tilted backwards when he pulled on her strands and placed a kiss on her neck.

Then the Cloud Guardian looked upwards, his eyes meeting Ichimana's with a dangerous glint as he brought Kohana to him once more, pressing her face into his neck.

"Enough." Ichimana said, his eyes still lingering on the two before turning away. "You've proved your point, however I'll be keeping an eye on you two."

Seii, who was observing with Misao and the other newbies blinked in surprise, his eyes trailed on Hibari. "He's possessive." He blurted out accidentally, but as the others stared at the look on Hibari's face and the way he held Kohana, there was no doubt in their minds that the Cloud Guardian was the possessive type.

They made a mental note not to touch Kohana when not needed.

.

.

.

Kohana slowly moved away from Hibari, meeting his eyes as she stood in front of him. She blinked and glanced at Ichimana who seemed to be reluctantly having a conversation with some woman who was beside him.

That's what this activity was, a chance to mingle. Practically naked.

"This is what they call bonding…?" Kohana moved when a couple passed her, their mouths locked in a passionate kiss. Kohana crossed her arms over her chest when she found a man not that far from her roaming his eyes shamelessly over her body.

She accidently crossed eyes with Ichimana when he glanced at her and she glared. _"No, you guys don't even do anything in your room."_ Kohana stiffened when she suddenly remembered what the ginger head said earlier. She frowned and looked down, they didn't do anything in their room? How would he know if they didn't do anything?

"Come here." Kohana motioned for Hibari to follow her back to their room, assuming that they were allowed to leave since Ichimana hadn't said anything about not leaving. Still trying to cover her body, Kohana made a futile attempt at not touching others bare body's as they made their way out.

Once they were out, Kohana lowered her head as they walked in their underwear down the large hall towards the stairs leading upwards were their room was.

Deciding that it was safe enough to talk quietly when they made it to the stairs, Kohana looked at Hibari. "Do you remember what he said?" She asked and he turned his eyes her. "About knowing that we did nothing in the room?"

Hibari nodded and Kohana frowned.

"Does that mean he could see in our room? Maybe it's a hidden camera." Kohana stopped suddenly when they made it to second floor and turned back. "Ah, I forgot my clothes." She said when she realized that her clothes were still in that room.

"Doesn't matter." Hibari's and wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her to walk once more, looking a little angered.

Kohana sighed and let her eyes roam over his body for the first time, swallowing when she realized that not only did he have a perfect face but a perfect body as well. "By the way, nice black boxers." She snickered, walking past him quickly leaving him to stare at her bare back.

He made a noise in his throat. "Nice _innocence_." He said causing Kohana to tense slightly. He had said it like he was talking about her white underwear, and yet the way he stressed innocence told he was talking about something else.

Kohana stopped walking and turned quick enough to find his eyes everywhere but her face. She raised an eye brow, "leave my innocence alone." She said defensively before smirking when she met his eyes. "I'm actually quite proud of it."

Without realizing it, Kohana had stopped hiding her body as she had a stare down with Hibari before turning and walking down the hall.

He was left staring at her back once more.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"_I said that you'd also have act touchy feely around each other in your room as well_."

Kohana's fingers tightened around the phone pressed against her ear, her mind going back to the kiss she and Hibari had shared earlier. That one act was too much already, she wouldn't be able to stand it if they had to do it in their room as well. "Bu-But Reborn—"

"_You will _not fail_ this mission, Kohana_." His voice was stern, and the seriousness in it made her shiver. "_It won't be accepted. Tsuna needs his Sky Ring back and you're going to get it. If you have to kiss Hibari and hold his hand, then so be it_." There was a pause and with a strange reluctance in his voice, he continued. "_You will not be welcomed back if you haven't completed your duty. Do you understand, Kohana?_"

"I understand." She replied instantly, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. And understand she did. She knew the seriousness of what would happen if she failed. The sound of Reborn's breathing filled her ears before he hung up, leaving her to stare at herself in silence.

Gokudera had confirmed that there were camera's set up in the hotel across the street so that Ichimana and the other people in charge of this event could see what the contestant's did in their rooms. The only private places being the washrooms and the closets.

Kohana sucked in a breath, knowing that when she walked out of the washroom that Hibari would be sitting on the edge of the bed staring ahead blankly and that Ichimana and the others could see them.

Glancing at the time, Kohana's fingers twitched with nervousness as she took a calming breath from her nose when she realized she'd gotten into the washroom at 10pm and it was now 10:30pm. Her lips burning when she remembered how Hibari's strangely warm lips were upon hers and she shivered when the feeling of them kissing her neck returned.

Her hand wrapped around the crystal door knob and she yanked open the door, instantly tossing the phone to Hibari. "It's confirmed." She said. Hibari caught the phone with one hand and didn't bother looking at it, instead he just stared at her.

She coughed awkwardly.

They were watching.

Watching her walking around the room aimlessly. Watching her sit at the other side of the bed. Watching, watching, watching.

It was all she could think about.

…and with sharp intake of breath, she realized _he_ was watching too.

Hibari was always watching.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks;)****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When she attempted to walk past him she hadn't expected for him to grab her wrist, she ended up stumbling backwards and tripping over her own feet. When she landed on him the only thing she could focus on was Reborn's words. Touchy feely.

Hibari's arms tensed, ready to push her off of him but her fingers tightened on his white button up, causing him to stop. Kohana gulped, this is what they needed. They needed to show to Ichimana and the others that they were together.

"What are you doing?" Hibari calmly met her eyes as Kohana stayed in her place, leaning on him.

Her hair shifted as she tilted her head and met his eyes. "I don't know."

Hibari stared at her for a moment before his lips curved upwards into a smug looking smirk. "If you don't know, then don't start things." He said and then he remembered earlier when he'd kissed her neck, how her hands had tightened around his hair.

Another flash of uncertainly flashed through her eyes and she scrambled off him but he grabbed her wrist once more, yanking her to him so her back rested against his chest while she sat in between his legs on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't say I was done." He breathed against her neck, his smirk growing when she tensed.

Kohana tilted her head towards Hibari, hiding her neck from him. "Let go of me."

_She_sucked in her bottom lip, clenching her eyes shut tightly when his fingertips ran over her neck lightly and she unintentionally shuddered.

His deep chuckle echoed around the room and Kohana pushed herself away from him, her hands rising to hide her neck. Face red, she flickered her eyes around the room to avoid looking at him. "Don't do that anymore!" She gulped before disappearing into the washroom once more.

She vowed to never come out.

.

.

.

Had she vowed to kill herself if she ever come out of the washroom room, she'd be dead now.

Kohana awkwardly stared at the ceiling, her hands tightening on the blanket covering her body as she shifted her position on the bed being super careful to not let her limbs touch any part of Hibari's body as he lay beside her.

He said not to make any noise while he slept because he was a light sleeper.

But Kohana had been very confused about that since they were younger. He had sleep through I-pin's explosions but woke up when a petal fell from a rose. Either he was a big fat liar or—Kohana accidentally snorted at the mental image of a fat Hibari that flashed through her mind.

She stiffened and brought her hands to her mouth, now terrified for her life as her eyes flashed to Hibari instantly. He shifted but didn't turn around, instead he opted for calling out to her in a threatening voice. "Kohana."

She gulped, "y-yes?"

"Shut up."

She shut up.

.

.

.

_ Kohana gulped nervously, her body tense on the lab table as she stared ahead of her at the bright lights that lit up the white tiled time. "I said relax, bitch." Bel snapped angrily as his hand tightened around her arm._

_ Kohana hissed and flashed him a glare as the other members of the Varia snickered in amusement. "Well, you're not the one laying on the damn table now are you?" She snapped back._

_ "I've passed the fucken test, bitch." Bel said calmly as he raised the needle. "As did everyone else, well, besides you of course."_

_ "Well it's not easy to become immune to something like this." Kohana bit her lip. This was her 8th time to try and reject the drug that the Cavaliere Family created. What it was is basically a drug that relaxes you and makes your head fuzzy, kind of like Morphine or some other medical drugs that do that._

_ Only this one prevents you from using your Flames, making you useless and unable to use your Box Weapons._

_ Of course the Varia went to such extents to insert the drugs made in the underground world into themselves so that they become immune to it, therefore helping them if they were to ever come across it in battle._

_ And sadly for Kohana, living with the Varia meant she had to become immune to them as well. However it wasn't working out so well for her._

_ Flinching when the needle went into her arm, Kohana sucked in a deep breath and tried to ignore the eyes that observed her carefully. It only took a minute for the drug to kick in, she felt herself get light headed and her body went limp like a noodle as Bel and Levi grabbed both her arms to pull her into a standing position._

Think! Move_! She screamed in her mind when the others let out sighs and grunts of annoyance when she let out a giggle for no reason as Bel and Levi let her go, making her flop onto the ground._

_ Xanxus's hand tightened around the wine bottle in his hand and he let out a loud roar as he chucked it onto the ground beside Kohana, making her clothes and the ground get stained with red and glass._

_ "RESIST IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before reaching over and grabbing random bottles off of one of the lab tables before throwing them to the floor as well. He ignored the screams of the lackey's and the other Varia members for him to stop as he went on a rampage, smashing everything in sight._

_ His Sky Ring went flying off his finger in his rampage and a pale hand caught it, causing everyone to go silent as they turned to the right._

_ "Lose this, Boss?" Kohana coughed lightly as she stood on her feet shakily, her face pale and sweaty as she held up Xanxus's ring. _

_ "Ah, Kohana my dear!" Lussuria exclaimed in surprise, his gloved hand going to his lips._

_ Her lips curved upwards at the looks on the Varia member's faces and her eyes flickered to the alcoholic beverage Xanxus pulled from Mammon's hands._

_ Kohana let out a breathy laugh, "can I get a hit of that?"_

Kohana stared blankly at the cup of tea in her hands, her red eyes staring at her reflection in the water as she slowly came back from the memories of only one of the many times she had to drink or be injected with some kind of poison or drug. You'd think she'd be dead by now.

"—such a great brunch our cooks have made for us, am I right?" Ichimana laughed brightly as he stood at the head of the long table. Everyone agreed and Ichimana suddenly turned his eyes to Kohana and Hibari. "Wow, am I really glad that the Vongola managed to let Hibari and Kohana off of their duties to compete in our games this year." He raised his tea cup like someone would with wine. "To the Vongola!"

Everyone repeated and raised their cups to their mouths and took a sip. Once they were finished Ichimana turned to Kohana and Hibari. "Are you not drinking?" He asked in curiosity.

Hibari, instantly thinking they'd get another strike if they didn't reluctantly raised his tea cup to his lips, however Kohana mumbled under her breath, catching his attention. "There's poison in it, don't drink." Face remaining neutral, the rim of the tea cup touched his lips and he tilted his head back, pretending to drink it.

Kohana however smiled—or more like smirked as she raised the cup in the air in Ichimana's direction as everyone's eyes turned to her and then she brought it to her lips and tilted her head back.

Hibari stiffened and turned to her, his eyes dark with anger and confusion. "Kohana." He hissed as the white haired girl chugged the tea.

She took it all and slowly lowered the cup, her eyes meeting Ichimana's with a smug look. "You're gonna have to do better than that." She said just as everyone started dropping like flies around the table, causing screams of horror and panic to erupt before eventually, everyone but Ichimana, his assistant, Ana and her husband, and Hibari and Kohana, were lying face down on the table.

Ichimana met Kohana's eyes, a look of pure anger in the bright blue colour before it disappeared with the cheerful smile. "You're immune?" He tilted his head, feigning interest.

Kohana didn't answer and instead looked around the table were everyone laid with their faces in their meals. It looked like something out of a horror movie, but Kohana wasn't that stupid.

It was a poison, created by the Cavaliere. However it wasn't deadly enough to kill, just made you nauseous, weak, and your muscles super sore once you awoke from the sleep it put you under rather quickly.

Smiling once more at Ichimana and his lackey's, Kohana feigned a cheerful expression of her own and wrapped her fingers around her fork before raising it to her lips and she silently ate, the others following her shortly after as everyone laid unconscious around them.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Kohana desperately tried to hide the sick feeling she felt coming up. The games hadn't even started and yet they were already being poisoned. She had a really bad feeling about this.

And from the look in Hibari's eyes, he seemed to feel the same way as her.

.

.

.

Kohana sighed miserably, her head in her heads as she mulled over the whole Astengo boss thing. It was useless, how the hell would they figure out who was the Astengo boss with such little information on the bastard?

Was it Takano, Miyuki, Kanata, or Seii?

Picking up her phone, Kohana quickly dialed the familiar number and like always he picked up on the second ring. "Reborn." She greeted quickly, noticing that Hibari had tensed slightly and tilted his head to the side, now listening in. "I need background checks on Shigure Takano, Watanabe Miyuki—"

"—Kuroda Kanata and Kuchiya Seii?" Reborn cut in quickly but didn't wait for her reply and instead, continued. "Already have them, I'll send them to you through a bird. 12am, balcony. Burn it when you're finish, I don't want Ichimana tracking us." He said in a monotone voice before hanging up.

Kohana put her phone back into her pocket after glancing at the time. 10:30pm. Turning her eyes to Hibari who stood in front of the balcony doors she stood up, suddenly feeling conscious of being alone with him.

"I'm going downstairs, to you know, mingle…" She trailed off awkward. "Gather information, maybe have a couple of drinks, do a little flirting—"

"You're not going anywhere." Hibari said calmly and Kohana scoffed.

"You're free to come, asshole." She snapped defiantly as she brushed her bangs from her eyes before turning around and walking out. Her steps echoed off the walls as she made her way to downstairs where everyone would be gathered.

She bit her lip to hide the curve in her lips when a second pair of steps followed her.

* * *

**Long-time no see (read?), guys. I'm so sorry for not updating and my excuse is pretty crappy. You know the storyline I created for the second book? (not really). Yeah, well it was complete crap and way too complex and confusing. I just don't want to repeat the awfulness I created with the first book. When I realized all the flaws in my storyline I was just too lazy to get around to actually thinking up ideas and making it into a storyline that would connect with what I'd written so far, and finally, I finished it tonight. So here this chapter is!  
Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.  
Thanks to everyone to reviewed, favourited, followed, and PMed me about this story.  
As always, reviews would be lovely:)****  
**


End file.
